Girl in the Glades
by Bug012
Summary: This is the story of the girl in the glades
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV

As I woke up I looked around at the darkness below me, the metal box I was encased in was moving upwards at high speed. When the metal box stopped moving, a bright light shone in my hazel green eyes as a person jumped into the box I was crawled up in a ball in the corner. Voices around me are saying :

"How tall is he?"

"Is he buff?"

"Waddaya see Newt?"

The boy named "Newt" said:

"It's a girl?!"

Immediately an uproar could be heard from the other side of the walls the boys said:

"Is she hot?"

"Whats her name?"

"I call dibs!"

" 'Cmon Greenie I won't bite, come with me and I'll show you around."

The boy said to me as I shrivelled away at his outstretched hand

Ok I thought if I get out of this box I can find a way to escape. As Newt got me out of the box a few of the boys wolf whistled as Newt shook his head. As I looked around I saw an opening in the huge walls that surrounded me so as soon as he motioned to follow then turned his back, I sprinted towards the opening that could see, as i ran i could hear the boys yelling in fear saying:

"NO!"

"COME BACK!"

"PLEASE STOP!"

As they were yelling I ran into someone and thats when I met him he was an Asian about 17 with short black hair and it was windswept into a point at the front and i completely and utterly was speechless because of his chocolate brown eyes. As i tried to run away he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back to Newt.

"Thanks Minho, I thought she was going to run into the maze like the other greenies do!" Newt said he then never took his eyes off me on the tour and after dinner. As i ate my dinner slowly there was a gust of wind strong enough to blow me over and as soon as it stopped blowing the "doors" started closing. I jumped out of my seat and ran straight to the door straight after Minho followed me closely and as soon as he knew where i was going he bolted towards me and grabbed my hand "Don't go out there, it's dangerous!" he shouted over the noise of old mechanisms working their cranks. As the doors closed here was a deafening BOOM as the brick walls collided sealing us off from the maze.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greenie alarm sounded as the box came up, this was the day that I found out I had a telepathic connection with Gally he always said to me that he knows what I'm thinking and turns out he did, I know that Gally is kinda a messed up shank but he actually made some friends (thanks to me) so I decided that it was time to mess with Gally so I stood by as he was telling another couple of gladers what to do so I decided that this is the opportune moment to mess with this dumb shank and finally get him to respect me a little (It didn't work that much but he did say please and thank you to Frypan for the meals that day, or I would do It for him) anyway the greenie alarm sounded nearly deafening the whole glade the box came up with the usual, a boy. I wish there was another girl here well, besides Maggie of course but sometimes she is a boy! Anyway i came to a stop as the boy got dragged up by Gally as I telepathically say to Gally:

Be nice or your eating goats brain soup for a week! The new greenie was the saviour of my relationship with Minho because the gladers weren't allowed to date the greenie even if the greenie is really cute (rule made by Alby to stop Minho dating me and make him focus)! He immediately looked around then he saw me.

"Addison?!" the greenie said then everyone in the glade looked up at me and tilted their head slightly like a dumbfound puppy. As the greenie came out of the box he immediately sprinted to the exit but I caught up to him no problem because I am a substitute runner so I run really fast compared to him and his jelly legs. I ran to the exit and blocked him off from the mazes doors. "Sorry greenie can't go there,"

*Time Skip*

As we waited for Minho to come back with Alby the strong wind came signalling that the doors were closing and it was the end of the day, Thomas and I were waiting for the runner to come back as we saw Minho struggling with Alby on his back, Thomas looked at me and I symboled to him that when I put my finger down, RUN! So as I saw the doors closing the gap between me and my boyfriend, I put my finger down as my mind was racing what would happen to the four of us as we were sealed off from the glade. As soon as the doors clapped closed I kissed Minho on the cheek then took Alby off his back then hid him in the ivy up the walls of the maze so that the greivers wouldn't take him and kill him, then I told Minho and Thomas to do the same to themselves as I found a hiding spot under the wall. Half the night went by as I was woken up to a greiver chasing something, it turned out to be Thomas and Minho running away from a greiver and the maze was changing so it was run or get trapped in the maze, I chose to run, who wouldn't? But first I check on Alby to see if he was ok, he was just fine and ready to come down from the ivy to see what was going on, he could run far enough that we would be safe so he ran and we caught up to the greiver and killed it with the help from Thomas and Minho so then we waited till morning to get out of the buggin' maze so we could get Alby to the Med-Jacks just as the greenie alarm sounded. Another greenie?! Seriously this Thomas guy is a very lucky person only being a greenie for a day or two. Gally immediately came up to me and screamed saying what did you do now?! i stood there dumbfounded as he continued to unleash his rage upon me as soon as he heard i had killed a greiver he started rambling on as he told me a long story of him being here 3 years and i said walking towards him and smashed the tracking device from the greiver into his chest"Been here three years found nothing, been here here one month found a major clue to get out of this shucking maze," immediately walking away as i had a massive lecture in my head.


End file.
